1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cellular phone with integral solar panel and more particularly pertains to powering a portable cellular phone via a solar panel attached to a rear face thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cellular phones is known in the prior art. More specifically, cellular phones heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of affording portable communication are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,270 to Ono; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,256 to Franklin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,183 to Ino et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,176 to Burke et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,655 to Thrower et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,143 to Richardson, Jr.
In this respect, the portable cellular phone with integral solar panel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of powering a portable cellular phone via a solar panel attached to a rear face thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable cellular phone with integral solar panel which can be used for powering a portable cellular phone via a solar panel attached to a rear face thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.